Of Mice and Men
by Hmmmmmmmmmmm1423
Summary: A strange mutant with a vermin appearance is rescued by the X-Men and brought to Xavier's. Read as he meets new and exciting people! Maybe a certain mercenary with a mouth appears. M for Mature words and dismemberment.
1. Arrival

The trouble with being a mutant in this world is the constant reminder that every few steps, there is probably a person who would rather see you dead. Especially when your mutation makes you look like a giant rat. At a certain point, an alley free of the homeless or druggies is like a mansion.

I woke up to a bucket of water being splashed in my face. The person behind the unwanted shower was a heavy set man with a massive moustache.

"Get out of the alley, mutie fuck!"

 _Oh, yay. It was going to be one of those days._ I got up and shot him a loathing glare. My mutation made it very obvious that I wasn't 100% human. I resembled a rat more than an actual human.

Through trial and error, I've found that I can fit in spaces about 3 inches in diameter. It helps when you need food. No one expects a kid coming through an air vent. Or the Spanish Inquisition, for that matter. I also have an increased sense of smell and hearing. But the streets of Chicago didn't exactly bring the best sounds and smells.

I was walking through yet another alley when a lanky dude about the size of a Chihuahua blocked off one end. Not looking for an excuse for CPD to confront me, I turned around. A larger, more water balloon shaped man blocked the other direction. _Goody! This outta be fun._

About twelve other guys came down the alley. My first instinct was to run. I looked around for a drainage pipe or other form of escape with no such luck. I puffed myself up as much as I could and shouted "Alright boys! I ain't ate in a couple days and I got a hankering for some whoop-ass. Y'all mind if I open a can?"

The best looking of the group, presumably the leader, stepped forward. He probably had something very important to say, but he was hindered by a blade emerging from his throat. Three blades actually, those of which belonged to what looked like the Texan version of Danny DeVito.

"We should leave now, kid." said the Shortstop. He smelled bad. Like death, cheap cigars, and beer. I leaned to see behind him to see most of the men dead on the ground. Deciding against angering the man with the foot long demon blades, I followed suit behind him. He lead me to the park near my usual hangout.

We arrived to a bare spot in the park. Like something out of a movie, a massive jet shimmered into view. The door opened and I got in, sensing Shorty's impatience. The inside of the jet was clean. _Too clean. Hehe._

"So…where are we headed, Mr, ?

"Logan. I'm taking you to Xavier's Home for the Gifted. Now, shut up and enjoy the ride."

"Okey dokey."

 _Wonderful, another place for me to be outed. Ironic, ain't it. Outed from literal outcasts._

 _ **There is now need to fret, child. You will be accepted as one of us.**_

"Excuse me, Mr. Logan, but may I ask you if you are hearing British voices in your head? Becuase I am and I gotta make sure I'm not going crazy from stress."

"That'd be Chu- Charles. He is the Headmaster of the school."

"Oh good." _Hello, Mr. Charles._

 _ **Hello. May I ask what your name is?**_

 _I don't really have one. Nobody has ever asked me that before._

 _ **Ah, I see. Well, we can't have that. How about…Marc?**_

 _That's better than nothing, Cheif._

 _ **You have arrived. Find Dr. McCoy and then find me for a tour.**_

I looked out of the window to see a large estate with kids on the campus. Fire and energy shot out from random places. The basketball court opened up into a latge cave. Once we landed, the door opened and I saw myself face-to-face with a 9 foot tall metal man.

"Hello, young one. I am Peter. Welcome to Xavier's Home for Gifted Children."

"Hello, Peter. My name is Marc. May I ask where I can find Dr. McCoy?"

"I see you have met the Professor. Hank is just down the hall of the left. Have a good day."

"You too."

I followed the Iron Giant's instructions and found my self in what looked to be an examination room. A hairy, blue figure hung from the ceiling. When he saw me, he jumped down with an impressive flip. He eyed me up and down.

"Hello there. You must be Marc. Hop up on this table for me. I'm going to run a few tests to determine the effects of your mutation."

He pulled down a large camera thing from the ceiling and pointed it at me. It made a pulsing sound for a few seconds and flashed. When I had recovered my eyesight, the good doctor was on the other side of the room with a computer. After a few minutes, he came back with a tablet.

"You have a thick coat of fur, possibly hinting that you were meant for colder temperatures. Your finger and toenails and teeth are sharper than most. You have no calcified bone structure, instead your whole skeletal systems is made of dense but spongy cartilage. Interesting. Your body seems to show a very strong resistance to bacterial infection. Your lungs are bigger than most and contain small air sacs, possibly for extended stamina or increased breath holding. In Layman's terms, you are an humanoid rat. No offense, of course."

"None taken, Doc. By the look of you, you aren't so human looking either."

"Tis true, my boy, tis true. Well, I'm done here. Professor Xavier is the foyer. Have a good day."

I went around, looking for the foyer. Eventually, the Prof. came to me. He found me in the kitchen, sitting on the cabinets eating various snacks.

"Ah, Marc. There you are. I see you have acquainted yourself with the kitchen. If you will follow me, we shall see the other areas of the school."

We traveled all over the school for at least an hour. By 5, the Prof. had let me go to my room. When I opened the door, I was welcomed with a shriek. There stood a girl about 9 or 10 years of age.

"RAT!"

So as a true gentleman, I did the only thing I could think of.

"LITTLE GIRL!" along with a similar shriek.

A blue figure popped into the room with a small cage. He looked at me and back at his cage.

I put on my best Texan accent.

"You're gonna need a bigger cage, hombré."

The blue devil boy bowed his head and said sorry at least 40 times.

"Chill out, bro! I was just messing with you."

"Ha, yes. I knew zhat. I vas also messing vis you."

"Marc" I stuck my hand out

"Kurt" He shook it

"Katie" said the little girl

I turned to the little girl and shook her hand.

"Well, Katie, I'm your new roommate. What's your mutation?"

"I can make things turn into sand."

"That's…cool?"

Kurt looked at us and then _bamf!_ He was gone. And with that, my fist day ended.


	2. Incident Report-2484

I awoke with Katie above my face. "Wakey, wakey, Mr. Mouse" "Or I could sleep in some more. I like the nighttime better." Katie is right, Marc. Classes start today and first impressions are best. Aye, sir. I got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Long pants were uncomfortable because my legs bent like a rat's. That had been a painful experience. I headed to my first class with so far my favourite person as the teacher: Kurt! I walked into the class and took my seat near the back, hoping to go unnoticed. But like all teachers, Kurt decided to introduce me to the class when the bell rang. "Class, this is our newest student. His name is Marcus Vermine and he is to be welcomed like any other student." Prof. Xavier, did you make a fake identity for me? Yes, we took the liberty of creating your identity for legal reasons. Okay, just wondering. I sat down and "listened" to Kurt teach. Then I went through every class until lunch arrived. I carried my plate to an empty corner of the cafeteria. Katie came by and sat with me. "How was your first day, Mr. Mouse?" "It was good, Katie.How was your day?" Before she could respond, Peter ran towards me. "Marcus, we need your help. Ms. Munroe is trapped and in trouble in the Danger Room and Kitty cannot get in. The only way in is through a ventilation duct and Dr. McCoy mentioned that you could fit."

"Just point me in that direction."

I followed Peter to a small vent no wider than a cereal box. Piece of cake. I went in head first and used my claws to crawl my way through the duct. It took a couple of minutes but I got through to the other side. When I got out of the duct, I saw the white-haired weather controller fighting off what looked to be an angel with metal wings. My instincts took over and I bit the Angel's arm. The bite started to bubble and hiss, turning a sickly green. The Angel grabbed the wound but his hand did the same. The arm fell of at the bite as did his hand.

"That's new. Ms. Munroe, I'm your designated savior this fine evening. Now how do we get out?"

I looked towards the door. I did the only thing my instincts told me to do. Did you know that a rat can chew through a steel door in 3 hours? Well they can. A human sized rat can chew through a steel door in 5 minutes as well. This I figured out by biting the door and finding that it chipped easily under my teeth.

"That is a very interesting talent you have there."

"Thank you, ma'am." As I tipped my imaginary hat.

It took a while but it was worth it to see Logan's face when I bit through the door and said "Here's Johnny". It was priceless.

Later That Day

Charles Xavier's Office

"Marcus, I am going to ask you a very important question that will affect the rest of your life. Would you like to be an X-Man?"

"Well, shucks. Yes sir, I would very much like to show the world that the mutants with physical mutations should not be put down!"

"We should come up with a codename for you."

"Not Vermin, sir. Sharing the name with one of Spider-Man's rivals is not on my bucket list. How about…Packrat. It fits due to the rat mutation and because I hoarde snacks."

"Which is a habit I suggest you stop. Logan is getting irritated with the fact that his snacks are missing above the others."

"No disrespect, sir, but you can tell Logan to stop putting his snacks right under my room."

"How about ya stop entirely, bub."

Oooooh. This is gonna hurt.


	3. Change

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is one Marcus Vermine. The X-Men are the property of Marvel Comics.**

 **One Month Later**

Training was hell. Turns out you need to be "110%" according to Mr. Summers, the team leader. In the past month, my body had gone through physical changes. Not just the kind you are supposed to get when you are 16. About a week ago I had gone to take a shower to find a small bulge just below the small of my back.

Like any other rat-boy, I went to see Dr. McCoy.

"It seems your mutation is causing you to grow an extra appendage. I would like you to check in at regular times so I can monitor this, if you don't mind."

Slowly, the bulge grew until the night that I awoke with the feeling of being stabbed. A scream of pain and a few concerned X-Men later, I sat in Dr. McCoy's lab with a small…tail. And like any other doctor, Dr. McCoy wanted to study it.

"Is it prehensile?" Hank asked.

"Is it what now?"

"Can you move it?"

After a few attemps, I got it to wiggle. Dr. McCoy was astonished. A few hours later, he allowed me to go back to my room. Katie slept soundly in her bed. I figured that the tail would make pants even more uncomfortable. So I went to work cutting holes in every pair of pants I owned. Katie rose with the sun and asked me what I was doing.

"While you were asleep, I grew a tail. So I'm cutting tail holes in my pants."

"Can I touch it?"

After a coughing fit from me swallowing my gum out of shock, I let her.

"It feels like fuzzy rubber. Cool!"

With that, I went to work on my outfit. I had to accommodate for the tail hole and my legs. While it lacked protection, it allowed me to move freely and fit into compact spaces.

Since today was a free day, I decided to find a place for me to hide out when I needed to. I was naturally drawn to small places that were dark and closed off. They made me feel safe. Guess I really am a rat. I milled around the campus for a while. I stopped when I saw a girl being hassled by some kid who's ego practically oozed out. I had encountered this back in Chicago when the prostitutes had cheated a guy. I didn't like it then and I didn't like it now.

"Hey, dude! Quit harrassing the lady."

"What are you gonna do? Squeak at me?"

The kid had two lackeys that looked like they couldn't spell the word A.

"Listen, Draco, I'm sure that Miss…" I waited for her name.

"Rasputin."

"I'm sure that Miss Rasputin has better things to do. Hey, your name sounds familiar."

As I thought about her name, the boys got visibly frightened at something. They turned tail and ran just as a shadow covered the surrounding area. I turned to see a mountain of metal above me.

"That's where I know Rasputin from! Hey Peter!"

"Is Mr. Vermine here giving you trouble?"

Miss Rasputin said no, that I had actually helped her. She introduced herself as Peter's sister, Illyana. Me and her talked for a good bit. She came from a farm in Russia with Peter a few years ago and hasn't left since. She asked about my story.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been shut out of everywhere. I went from place to place and eventually ended up in Chicago. I had to resort to stealing scraps from deli shops and restaurants. Then I was picked up by Logan and brought here."

"Oh Marcus, that's so sad. Well, I'm glad your here. Everyone is too scared of him to do anything."

"What does he do, use his dad's boat money or something?"

"His mutation is pyrokenesis. He can control fire."

 _Lucky me. I've picked a feud with a guy who controls my fear._ Every since that night when mutant haters burned down the house I was staying in, I've been terrified of fire. Not just spooked by fire, I mean paralyzed in fear type of scared.

 _ **Marcus, you are needed in the Danger Room.**_ _Coming sir._

I said goodbye to Illyana and headed towards the mansion. I poked my head through the door of the Danger Room to see Scott, Jean Grey, Dr. McCoy, Logan, Kurt, Peter, and the Prof. gathered around a computer. The screen showed a map of America with a dot on Atlanta, Georgia.

"You rang?" I say as I set into the room.

The Prof. spoke first.

"Marcus, there is a situation in Atlanta. We must leave to take care of it but we ask a very big responsibility from you. Logan thought that a task group of some of the more animalistic students here could help with certain situations. We want you to lead this group."

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do."

"This will be a full time ordeal and you will be excused from your classes if needed."

I accepted. I was tasked with gathering the members of the team and naming the team. I thought for a while before coming up with the perfect name.

"The Ferals."


	4. Recruiter-in-Chief

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. Don't bother me about it, Big Pharma! i swear they're behind everything** With a list of mutants with animalistic attributes and a task force to fill, I was on to my first stop. Somewhere in the United Kingdom there had been multiple sightings of a "werewolf". Professor Xavier used Cerebro to place the mutant in the backwoods. It was the middle of winter and the snow was pouring down. Luckily, I had a fur coat built in. I dredged for miles in snow at least two feet deep. After 3 hours of walking, I came to a small cabin. _A cabin in the woods. In backwoods where ever this is. Let's hope this is the right place._ I knocked on the door. There was shuffling and murmurs inside. A elderly lady opened the door. She held a worn double-barrelled shotgun.

"Whatchu want, boy? You come here to hurt my Rahne? She just different. She ain't hurt nobody."

I took off my hat to show her my face. She studied it for a while before mumbling a "get in here". The cabin was small but was not cramped. A wood stove was in the corner. I sat down in a wicker chair.

"Miss, I am a representative from Xavier's Home for the Gifted. I am here to offer your daughter a place there."

"She ain't my son. Her momma left her here with me. You can come out now, Rahne!"

An average sized girl walked out of the back room. He was slightly shorter than me but looked more muscular

"You must be Rahne. I am Marcus, but you can call me Marc. I am here to ask you if you would like to come to our school."

"I know. I heard. I will."

"A woman of many words. Payment is no problem, before you ask. All funding is taken care of. Pack your stuff Rahne, our flight leaves in 8 hours."

 **8 Hours Later** "Rahne, I am going to tell you something. You are going to Xavier's, but I am also going to ask you to join a special task force. It is your choice whether or not you want to."

"What will I have to do?"

"Not much. Basic operations. If there is a mutant in trouble, we will help them. Basically a X-Men subgroup."

"Is there a name to this group?"

"The Ferals. The group will consist of animalistic mutants. By the way, I don't know your mutation."

"I can turn myself into a humanoid wolf."

"Cool."

"Not when it's hard to turn back."

"At Xavier's you will learn to better control your abilities. You'll be shape shifting flawlessly in not time."

A horrific sound came from the cockpit. The sounds of screams and broken glass filled to front of the plane. Then quiet. I got up to investigate. Walking up to the cockpit door, I heard various obscenities. I opened the door to find a man in a red and black jumpsuit in different pieces on the floor. He was slowly being pulled back together by muscle and sinew.

"You gonna stare at me or you gonna buy me a drink, Rat-Man?"

"What. The. Fuck. Are you okay or do you need a First-Aid Kit? If you're a mutant, we could help you. I work for Xavi-"

"So Chuck sent ya. Do you have another toy soldier for his playset with you? Ow. Well, I've gathered myself. Get it? Tell Logan I said he's short."

The man stood up on backwards legs and waddled to the back of the plane. The pilots were as confused as I was. Once the back up windshield has been placed, I went to the back of the plane to find a greasy-haired fat man with a sword down his throat. I heard the toilet flush and a sick crackling sound. I ran back to see that the man had forced himself through the toilet and had broken it.

 **Hours Later**

"Whaddya mean Wade was on the plane! I'm gonna kill him!"

Rahne and I could hear Logan's rant because of our super-hearing, and we wouldn't stop hearing it for another half hour. Apparently, the man in the jumpsuit's name was Wade Wilson aka Deadpool. He had the same healing factor as Logan but was "mentally disturbed" according to the Professor. Rehne had been enrolled into the school and I was on to my next Feral.

 **9 Days Later** I was in a sleazy neighborhood in York, England. It smelled like trash and…bagels? I followed the scent to a small apartment on the top floor. I used a trick I had picked up in the Danger Room one day. I dug my nails into the wall and climbed up to the window of the Bagel Room. Looking through the window, I saw a sickly pale boy dancing in his socks and underwear. He had heavy rock blasting through a big speaker on the wall. I opened the window and crawled in. He was so confused when I shut off the music. He whipped around and shot out a glob of what I assumed was mucus. I easily dodged it.

"Nice shot, pal. How would you like to use those talents at Xavier's Home for the Gifted. Uncle Charles wants you!"

"No dice. I have it good here. I don't need someone telling me what to do."

"There's free food."

"Let's go."

We flew back to the school and I got the kid settled in. His name was Mortimer Toynbee and his mutation was like a toad. With the jet still in use in Georgia, I had racked up over 500 frequent flyer miles.

I crawled into bed just as Katie woke up. She was mad that I "took a vacation without telling her". She turned my blankets into sand and told to not do that again. A year ago I was homeless and hungry, now I was the pet mouse of a nine-year old little girl. How the times they are a-changing.


	5. Attack!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-Men. All I own is the rat. Now get outta here, ya scamp.**

 **Danger** **Room**

 **3 Weeks After Las Vegas**

 **Saturday, February 19**

"Toynbee, Sinclair! Y'all get up here."

I stood atop the school looking down. Being leader was fun. Codenames were also fun. Because of Mortimer's mutation, he earned "Toad". Kinda offensive, but it fit. Rahne had been dubbed "Wolfsbane" because of the myth that werewolves could be defeated with the plant. Toad had reached the top first due to his ability to climb surfaces, but Wolfsbane quickly followed. The Danger Room changed into the destroyed streets of New York. The villain Vermin jumped out of a building.

"Alright folks! He stealing my look and I don't take kindly to that. Remember the plan."

Toad shot mucus into Vermin's eyes while Wolfsbane charged him. Rahne picked him up only to choke slam him into the ground. Since I was the stealthier of the three, I watched as Vermin failed to get back up. I stopped the simulation to congratulate the two on a successful run. The two stood still as the streets faded.

"Good job you two. We beat the previous record by two seconds."

They didn't move.

"Hello? Earth to Ferals."

Nothing.

Confused and concerned, I went to go find help. The normally bustling house was quiet. Not a creature was stirring except for a mouse. A deafening roar ripped through the mansion. Any sane person would have avoided that most terrifying sound, but I ran towards it. The sound had originated from a very angry, very short Canadian. Logan was the only one conscious and he was mad at whatever was dancing around him. It seemed to be a man covered in several animal pelts and was several inches taller than Logan.

I ran to help but was stopped by a man several feet taller than me. He was covered in metal armor with a domed helmet.

"Where d'ya think you're going, mate. I can't have you interrupting Creed's playtime."

He swung at me with surprising speed. I barely dodged the punch that definitely would have rendered my face mush. Using his recovery time wisely, I ran like a bat out of hell. I ran until I found the vent that lead to my hideout in the attic. I squeezed through the duct easily and made it to my hidey-hole. The calm didn't last long when several profane comments got louder and closer. A meaty hand reached up through the floor and grabbed around for me.

"You can't stop the Juggernaut, boy!"

Getting more annoyed each second, I bit his ring finger. The Juggernaut's hand disappeared as screams of agony filled the air. _I still need to ask Dr. McCoy about that._ I looked down the hole Juggernaut had just made to see a dissolving finger wiggling on the floor. I followed the trail of blood down through several holes in the walls and eventually across the campus. Deciding that the mountain of muscle had ran away, I scurried back to the fight between Logan and "Creed" as the Juggernaut had called him.

The two grappled around for several minutes before Logan jabbed his claws into Creed's skull. I thought the fight had finished but it only made Creed more angry. Waiting for a chance to help, Creed was thrown to the ground in front of me. I sank my teeth into his neck. My acidic saliva and his regenerating skin were in a deadly battle. Creed must have decided enough was enough when his bone ended up showing through. He have me a loathing glare before running and jumping over the outer wall.

"What did you do to him, kid? I've never seen you do that before."

"So I don't even get a thank you? Fine then. That special little acid bath was something I've been able to do since I rescued Storm from the Danger Room. What happened to everybody?"

"They activated a sound blast that renders everybody but me unconscious. The real question is how you are still awake?"

I was about to answer when the sound of an engine revving and a truck ran over Logan. The door opened and one Wade Wilson hopped out. His arm was bent at an angle that didn't seem possible but he didn't seem to mind.

"Well would ya look at that. I ran over a wolverine. Somebody call PETA!"

Logan crawled out from under the vehicle only to stab Wilson in the throat. Logan dragged him into the mansion and sat him down in a chair.

"What is going on, Wade!"

"Well, it seems that Stryker is trying to round up his little pets. He pays a pretty good price, too."

I was in the corner, studying Wade. His suit was different since the last time I saw him. It was more bulky and had more pouches.

"And apparently your rodent pal here is part of that recall."

Logan looked at me with an odd stare. I was as confused as he was. I had no idea who Stryker was or what I had to do with him.

"How about we get every back awake, then we deal with this. Logan, see if you can find Professor Xavier and I will try to find the rest of the X-Men."

Logan nodded in agreement as I ran to find the others. Wade started saying some thing about furry conventions but I was out of hearing range before he could finish.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Mr. Wilson is will be kept in our holding cell while we find out what Marcus here has to do with the Weapon X program."

The professor droned on while I thought. _I can't be part of a weapons program. I'm not a killer. I'm just a city boy, born and raised in where ever I was born and raised. Come to think of it, I can't remember much of my past._

"Mr. Vermine, there is something I need your team's help with. I'm picking up a heavy telepathic presence in Ukraine. Pripyat to be specific. I need your team to investigate while the rest of the X-Men are trying to find Stryker. Are you up to it?"

"Yes sir. I'll prep the team."

I stepped into the Den, the Feral's briefing room, to seethe Morty and Rahne watching TV. After a quick rundown of the mission details, we were of to Ukraine. This outta be fun.


	6. Pripyat

**DISCLAIMER: LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR**

 **Pripyat, Ukraine**

"God it's cold. It's not fair. You two have fur."

During the whole ride here, Toad had done nothing but whine. It made the 4 hour ride in a cramped Cesna even more painful. Colossus used his connections in Russia to help us get near Pripyat but we eventually had to walk. Mort was wrapped in multiple jackets but was still shivering. Rahne had transformed into her wolf form and I had my fur which had thickened since I had arrived at Xavier's.

I looked down at my wrist-mounted GPS. The dot where the psychic anomalies were strongest were just up ahead. A strong smell was up ahead. It was the smell of a wild animal. I looked around but couldn't see anything. The smell originated from the middle of four thick black trees. When I approached the trees, they moved at a suprising speed.

 ** _Hello, human. Why are you in my forest_**?

I looked up to see that the trees were actually the legs of a giant badger and said badger was staring directly at me.

"Hello, Mr. Badger. My name is Marcus Vermine and I am from Xavier's Home in America. May I ask what you are?"

"Pack, who are you talking to?"

"He's talking to the giant badger, Mort."

 ** _I was a young pup when you humans caused a nuclear power plant to leak filthy radiation into my home. It killed my brothers and sisters. The filth caused me to grow past any other animal. It made me hear all of the sin humanity has made. You are the first humans to not run away from me. I sense a kindness in you. I would like to come with you to this Xavier's._**

"What should we call you?"

 ** _Khrystyyanyn_**

"How about Christian? It's a lot easier to pronounce."

 ** _That is acceptable._**

"One question, Pack. How's he gona fit in the Cesna?"

 **Three Days Later**

"It seems that the excessive radiation from the Chernobyl plant has caused extreme muscle and skeletal growth. It has also given the animal psychokinetic abilities."

Dr. McCoy looked like a kid in a candy store when Christian arrived in the X-Jet. The badger had agreed stating that it was "payment" for letting him stay at the mansion. The Ferals had also recruited a student by the name of Eyan Neww. We caught him snooping around the Den shortly after we had gotten back. At first, I had a punishment in mind for him being nosey but Professor Xavier said that he could join the Ferals instead. His mutation definitely made him a good candidate. Besides, there's safety in numbers.

 **Marcus Vermine:**

 **Heightened auditory and olfactory senses**

 **Elongated digits**

 **Acidic saliva**

 **Prehensile tail**

 **Extremely durable teeth**

 **Claw-like nails**

 ** _Codename: Packrat_**

 **Rahne Sinclair:**

 **Ability to transform into a anthropomorphic wolf**

 ** _Codename: Wolfsbane_**

 **Mortimer Toynbee:**

 **Ability to adhere to surfaces**

 **Elongated tongue**

 **Ability to expel mucus**

 ** _Codename: Toad_**

 **Christian:**

 **Giant telepathic badger**

 **Eyan Neww:**

 **Hard scale-like skin**

 **Calcified shell on back**

 ** _Codename: Leatherback_**


End file.
